Lara and Dante
by Kathryn Winters
Summary: It's a continuation of a kind from What If? Oneshot. Lara and Dante - both my OC. MIND THE RATING! Lemon/Lime inside don't read unless you are sure you can handle Lemon/Lime stories. REVIEW


She sat on the bed in the room alone. It was one of those days as a vampire that she was still getting used to. I mean glittering in the sunlight was nothing, but Lara, she was still getting used to her sexually awake body. Innocent and shy as ever before she'd been turned she was now one of those girls that she'd mocked.

She felt confident and sexy as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. She'd known he'd be there even if he hadn't known mere seconds ago. His black hair and blue eyes stared back as she leaned up against the doorframe of the small room in their small cabin. She'd grown too accustomed the animal instincts that had come with being turned and melted as Dante looked her up and down.

"Well hello kitten," Dante's animalistic growl was almost too much for Lara.

She purred lightly at the sexy sound of his voice. She hadn't even noticed that when her urge struck she had been getting ready to take a bath and had waltzed out into the kitchen in nothing but her bra and a pair of lacy panties. That was until now, with the sexy heat of Dante's eyes raking her body.

"Are we a naughty girl today?" Dante purred suddenly whispering soft nothings in her ear.

She'd never felt her knees this weak before. "Depends what you mean by naughty," she purred back.

Dante had her back pinned against the wall before she could even think of saying anything more, his mouth crushing into hers with a strength only vampires could possess. She wanted more of him, all of him and she wanted him now. She tugged the rim of his shirt up slipping it up off his head and eliciting a soft moan from him as her hands barely skimmed the granite-like skin beneath the soft fabric. "Definitely a bit naughty," he growled and in an instant they were in the bedroom.

She worked off his pants faster than even she could comprehend and noticed, with a moan of pleasure escaping her lips, that he'd conveniently forgotten his boxers. "Someone else was feeling a bit naughty too," she moaned as he slipped her bra straps down her shoulders.

"Always and forever," Dante answered letting his lips trail sweet kisses down her jawline, over her neck and continuing downward until he reached the lace delicacies that were in the way of both their pleasure. He nipped at her skin just above the hem teasingly; he always had liked to hear her beg because he knew she would.

"Dante," she gasped not knowing if she could take any teasing today. She'd already been too distracted with wanting that she hadn't even bothered to see if she had any whole pieces of lingerie in her closet.

He complied slipping the lace panties from her thighs. Vampiric pleasure was overwhelming even to those who'd become used to it. Lara wanted to feel that again more than she wanted blood and she wanted blood like it was the secret to life, even if to her it technically was. He didn't make her beg today, he could see more than any innocent bystander that she was in a severe heat. He didn't want to be tortured for it later when she entered her right mind so with speed and position he slid into her eliciting a moan from his own lips as much as hers.

She felt a weave of actual heat run through her body as Dante moved steadily with her. As a vampire she never really noticed heat unless it was significant and she felt like Dante had lit fire to her skin but it was a fire that didn't burn to destroy, it just burned to consume. She moaned again as he nipped at her collarbone. It always drove her crazy when he seemed as if their round of sex was the last thing on his mind while it was going on. "I love when you moan for me baby," Dante's throaty sexy voice entered her thoughts for instances briefer than seconds.

She couldn't help but laugh at his words. She knew what her moans did to him. I mean even for a vampire she could feel him grow harder with every moan that escaped her lips. A sudden new thought entered her mind, how did a human stand sex with a vampire? What would happen to Bella? Lara felt as if she was being ripped apart half the time she was having sex with Dante. What would that mean for a fragile human?

Dante thrust against her purposefully hard, "Your attention is so not in the moment babe," he moaned nipping at her ear and working a hand on her peaked nipples.

"What're you gonna do about it?" she moaned in a throaty voice straining her neck ever so slightly so that she could just barely brush her lips against his. There was nothing more sensual than the almost touch that she knew drove him more crazy, if that were possible, than their almost daily sexual activities.

Her words and touches set him off and it wasn't like he was in his body anymore, letting some primal animal take over his every actions. He thrust harder and deeper into her eliciting so many moans that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to find this sort of pleasure with her again and hoping he could. He moaned just as often as she did calling out her name and making her moan even harder.

Their breaths, though completely unnecessary, were coming in so fast it felt like their dry and empty lungs might explode. They often road the white haze when reaching peak but everything had gone red as if the bloodlust was driving their every movements and their every thrusts. This was the best high available to a vampire. The sex. And it was far better than even feeding on a human because it could last for hours instead of minutes and it gave you that high for much longer than it was necessary to make it to the next round before you had run out of all those endorphins.

Dante held onto the headboard behind Lara's head as the immense pleasure ran through him as she came around him. The only thing better in the world than sex with his mate was watching and riding out their dual climaxes.

When the newness of the high wore off Lara smiled down at Dante, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
